You Can't Leave me
by amyylasee
Summary: This story is a one-shot based on the episode where Bones and Hodgins get kidnapped by the gravdigger, can Booth get to her in time to tell her how he feels? Angsty but you have to hope for a happy ending.


**A/N; **this is my first Bones fanfic, it's a one-shot based on the episode where Brennan and Hodgins get kidnapped by the gravedigger, please review!

Thankyoou to my amazing beta-reader and best friend Melissa hayes!! (Hazzii) Loveyouu! (:

* * *

You Can't Leave Me.

Special Agent Seeley Booth is a very proud and confident man, but today, standing in the middle of nowhere, feeling helpless, as his partner and 'squint' are buried underground with just minutes to live. He feels lost.

"She would have figured this out! Why, why her! Of all people, why her? She's smart, if I was in this situation she would have got there by now, what if… what if she's—"

Angela put a shaky but calming hand on Booths shoulder.

"NO! NO Booth she is not dead! Bren and… and Jack will be okay we've got this far and—"

By the time Angela has realised that Booth had left her side he was already half way down the high sand bank. During Angela's 'heart to heart' with Booth he had been scouring every inch of the miles wide quarry they knew there partners were buried under. He saw a puff of smoke. That very instant, he ran. He needed her! He never realised just how much until she was gone.

He saw hope.

Running as fast as he could to reach his partner, he stumbled. Not enough to slow him down too much but enough that the other FBI agents were now half way down the sand bank. He heard them shouting after him, but all he could make out was

"Wait—to dangerous…"

But he didn't care; he needed to get to Bones. His Bones.

Booth kept running, not caring of the risks. Not even caring if he died. He would do anything to keep her safe! He went straight down to his knees, ignoring the agonizing pain shooting down his back.

He started to dig with his bare hands, through the sand and the dirt, if he didn't find a hand or any sign of life soon he didn't know what he would do!

Then suddenly, as he was starting to fear the worst, he felt it.

He felt her hand touch his. Reaching out for him. As soon as he realised, he grabbed her hand in one of his and her arm with the other. Booth pulled as hard as he could, all he wanted was to see those gorgeous deep blue eyes again, that soft, silky brown hair and that beautiful smile. As he was pulling he saw the other FBI agents and Angela pulling Hodgins out, Angela looked distraught as well as lost and helpless, she needed Hodgins just as much as he needed his bones. She would understand why he pulled Brennan out first. Booth put all his attention back to Bones who was now lay in the dirt eyes closed.

Booth rushed back to Brennan's side as fast as possible and leaned over her.

"Bones? Bones open your eyes, I'm here… Bones?"

Brennan stirred, like she was in a deep sleep, but not a comfortable one. Instinctively Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and pulled her head against his chest.

"Shh Bones, it's going to be okay, I'm here now, your safe"

Booth lay there with her in his arms for what seemed like minutes to him but really it was only seconds. He had waited for this, waited to hold her in his arms again.

At first he thought that Brennan wasn't moving or making a noise because of the shock, but then the realisation that she wasn't breathing kicked in. Booth panicked, this couldn't be happening.

He shouted for help.

"HELP, somebody! Help her, she's not breathing! … HELP!"

There were 3 paramedics checking Hodgins over and as soon as they heard Booth's plea's, 2 of them rushed to where Bones was now lay on the ground, with Booth leaning over the top of her giving her CPR.

When the paramedics got to Brennan immediately one of them checked her pulse. Placing two fingers either side of her neck just below her ears, he waited…

"NO PULSE!"

At the conformation that his partner wasn't breathing Booth's emotions ran wild. He didn't know what to do; he wanted to keep going, to keep giving her CPR. Booth new that the paramedics could probably do a better job than he was doing but, he couldn't stop.

He. Just. Couldn't.

He needed her; no matter how stubborn, how annoying she could be or her lack of social skills, he just needed her to be alive.

Before Booth could even realise it a small tear escaped his now blood shot red eyes and rolled down his cheek.

He knew he _HAD _to stop.

Falling back down onto his knee's just enough so that the paramedics could get between him and Brennan he just sat there. Tears rolling down his face.

Yes, Seeley Booth was a proud man and tried his best not to let his emotions show in work situations but the truth was; he really didn't care anymore. He didn't care how lost or helpless he looked; he just wanted to hold her. In his arms again, Safe!

*************************************************************************

"Agent Booth?" Booth heard somebody calling his name, not the familiar voice he wanted to hear so, he ignored it.

"Agent Booth? Agent we have to take her--"

"NO! You can't take her anywhere!"

As soon as Booth heard the paramedic say he was taking his Bones somewhere he immediately reacted. Booth did not want her to go anywhere; she was going to stay with him.

"With due respect Agent Booth we HAVE to take her to the hospital. Her pulse has come back but, it's very weak. The sand and dirt that she has inhaled has affected her lungs. If we don't get her to the hospital soon I'm afraid she will--"

Unable to hear the last word come out of the paramedics mouth Booth suddenly shouted "STOP! Just stop!" he placed his hand over his face and started massaging his temples.

The paramedic's momentarily stopped, shocked by the tone in Booth's voice. He sounded lost, like there was no body inside, like he had no soul.

'_All this just by thinking this woman is going to die? Dam he's got it bad!'_ thought one of the paramedics.

Booth didn't want her to die, certainly not! If she needed to get to the hospital to live he would take her there himself as fast as humanly possible.

Booth suddenly jumped to his feet and glared at the paramedics on the ground.

"What are you doing? If she needs to get to hospital then why isn't she in that ambulance right NOW!?!"

The paramedics looked at each other frantically, when finally one of them shouted "We need a stretcher over here, IMMEDIATELY!" As soon as the words left the mans mouth Booth shook his head in anger.

'_A stretcher, what the hell? Bones is dying here and they want to wait for a god dam stretcher? Huh, yea right!'_

In a quick, smooth motion Booth leant down and placed his arms under Brennan, he leaned in a little closer before he lifted her and whispered into her ear "Bones, don't worry I've got you!" and with that he lifted her into his arms. Making sure that her head was comfortably leaning on his chest, with Brennan cradled in his arms Booth ran.

As he approached the ambulance he started to feel that she was going to pull through, she would survive and one day he would tell her how he feels even if he has to wait another 3 years or even 20 he would tell her …

He loved her!

***********************************************************************

With Dr. Temperance Brennan now safely settled in the ambulance Booth had to leave her just for minute to inform her best friend and his colleague that she was going to be okay as soon as they got to the hospital.

"I'll be right back Bones" he whispered softly into Brennan's ear. "I will not be a minute boys okay? I just have to inform my colleague's she will be okay as far as we can tell" with a weak smile he looked at Brennan and with a quick squeeze of her hand he jumped out the back of the ambulance.

He turned round and saw Angela sitting on the step at the back of another ambulance with Hodgins getting checked over a couple of yards away.

"Ange—"

"Agent Booth?" before Booth could even shout Angela's full name one of the paramedics shouted for him. "Agent Booth we are really sorry but I'm afraid we must take Dr. Brennan to the hospital alone. You are free to—"

Angela looked over to Booth who she was sure had shouted her. What she saw in front of her did not look good, leaving Hodgins in the ambulance she walked over. She heard the last few words the young paramedic had told Booth before he cut him off.

"WHAT? WHY? She is my partner I have a right to be with her in there!" Booth shouted, Angela was getting worried now. Booth was edging closer to the vehicle and he had that tone in his voice and that look in his eyes and on his face which said _'Don't even think about messing with me! This is Bones we are talking about!'_ She has seen this look many times when Brennan was in trouble.

"Agent Booth I am very sorry, if I could I would, I've seen how closely you care for her, but you are not direct family, its protocol. I'm sorry." And with that the paramedic closed the ambulance doors.

"NO BONES!" Booth called after her, as the ambulance drove away.

Booth just stood there watching the ambulance drive into the distance with his Bones inside. _'What if she wakes up and I told her I'd be right back_? _What if she…if she—NO! Nothing is going to happen to her if it does so help me god I'll—'_

"Booth? What are you doing?" Angela new the pain Booth was feeling, when they thought it had been to late and that both there partners had died, she felt so empty inside like she had died to. She loves Hodgins so much and she knows that Booth loves Brennan even if he didn't admit it, I mean everybody knew! But what Angela didn't understand right now was first of all why he never told her, and second why he was just standing there and not in his S.U.V following Brennan to the hospital. "BOOTH!?!"

Booth jumped around startled by Angela's voice. He had been deep in thought about Bones, thinking what would happen if she did wake up, would she notice he wasn't there? Then he heard Angela's voice.

Booth just turned his head and stared at her blankly.

"Booth what the hell are you doing? Why are you not hot on that god dam ambulance's tale after Bren?" that's when Booth realised he hadn't been just standing there for more than the couple of seconds he though and now the ambulance was out of seeing distance.

The realisation of this shown in Booth's face immediately and before Booth could run Angela grabbed his arm, looked at him with so much sympathy and understanding then simply said "Tell her Booth, it doesn't matter how, just tell her before its to late!"

Booth just nodded his head and started to run. One his fellow FBI Agents tried to stop him to ask how his partner was doing but Booth didn't stop, he new it was rude and would have to apologise later but right now he just needed to get to Bones. He needed to be next to her holding her hand telling her it would all be okay. Getting into his S.U.V pulling on his seat belt, booth took one deep shaky breath "Tell her" he whispered to himself with quick nod to reassure himself he switched the siren on, and started to drive.

**************************************************************************

Booth never managed to catch up with the speeding ambulance but he was sure he wasn't that far behind. Entering the hospital he went straight up to the front desk.

"Excuse me my erm… partner was rushed here by the ambulance Dr. Temperance Brennan?" Booth rushed out shakily.

"I will check now sir… Oh yes Dr. Temperance Brennan has just come in. who are you?" The blond haired receptionist was very happy spirited but none of this was rubbing of on Booth.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, I work for the FBI, and Temperance Brennan is my partner." The receptionist nodded "Okay sir, I will go and find out what's happening if you would like to take a seat in the waiting room," she mentioned to the left of Booth "ill send a doctor right out." With a quick smile Booth watched as the receptionist disappeared down the hallway.

Booth waited silently; there was no one else in the waiting room which left Booth alone with his thoughts. All he could think about was how he was going to tell Brennan, he new he had to tell her, if anything else was to happen to her he wanted her to no. Booth new she would be okay once he had got her into the ambulance, the paramedics put an oxygen mask on Brennan and her breathing was going back to normal, so he was not as worried as he was before. Booth sat there in silence just thinking for the next ten minutes, until a very tall doctor came walking up to him.

"Agent Booth?" Booth stood instantly, wanting to no how Brennan was doing.

"Yes, how is she?" The doctor smiled at Booth "Agent Booth, I'm DR. Hayes. Temperance Brennan is perfectly fine. Her breathing is back to normal, she is yet to wake up but you are aloud to see her if you wish?"

'_Huh, if I wish? How about hell yea!'_ Booth thought to himself.

"Yea please Doc and thank you if anything would have happened to her I don't know what I would have done!" Dr. Hayes nodded his head in appreciation, "Just doing my job sir, just like you, another minute in the state she was I don't think she would have made it," seeing the flash of fear that crossed Booth's face Dr. Hayes continued on a happier note, "but you found her Agent Booth. She is in room 8, straight down the hallway fourth door to your right." The Doctor gave Booth a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you Dr. Hayes." With a quick smile Booth headed down the hallway toward Brennan's room.

***********************************************************************

Before Booth went into Brennan's room he stopped just before the entrance and took a deep breath, also a reassuring nod then walked into her room.

Brennan was lying in the bed comfortably and to Booth she looked just as breath taking as always. It was hard to imagine that anyone could do anything to harm this beautiful woman. Booth walked over to Brennan's side and stood there for a minute, just watching her. Then without even thinking about it he lent down and brushed a stray piece of hair out her face a placed it softly behind her ear. He smiled to himself; his Bones looked so content just lying there. He bent down and placed a soft lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Oh Bones, what do you do to deserve this?"

Booth laughed to himself but there was no humour in it, he was laughing in disbelief at how normal it felt to be this close to Brennan. Booth sat down in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand. He ran his fingers softly over her bruised knuckles which he assumed she got when trying to get free from the car. He just sat there looking at her so lovingly, "Huh, Bones. I wish you would wake up, but then again I don't think I could make this confession to you if I was to admit it to you in person." Looking back over his shoulder checking no one was there, Angela's words where running through his mind _'Tell her Booth, no matter how, just tell her before its to late!'_ with that in his mind he new he had to tell her now, even if she couldn't hear his confession, he was going to tell her how he felt.

Booth cleared his throat, "Listen Bones, there's something I need to tell you something; it may sound stupid to you. Ha even illogical but I have to tell you. Over the last year I have been thinking," Booth was playing with her hand nervously, "I have been thinking about me and I have been thinking about you. I mean we spend so much time together, work related and also non-work related as friends, but here's the deal. I no that you don't believe in… Love," he looked up to her face, fearing she may wake up but she didn't even stir. "You think that love is just a chemical reaction that occurs in the brain. Well … it's not Bones its just not. When you feel for someone so strongly that you would do anything for them, even give your own life, what's that huh? You would probably say that it's just loyalty to a friend, but its not Bones. When you wake up in the mornings and the first thing you think about is that person hoping the they are safe and happy, hoping that you will get the chance to see them that day or even just talk to them on the phone, and then they are the last thing you think about when you go to sleep at night, hoping they are comfortable and safe what's that?" Booth let out a small laugh.

"That is love Temperance, and I have come to realise that … I love you Temperance Brennan, I have for months. The way you correct me when I'm wrong, the way that we bicker over the smallest of things, I love it! Your beautiful blue eyes, the way you look at me when you don't understand pop culture references and the way you bite your lip when you are nervous. I love it, I love everything about you Bones. I don't know what I would do if I would ever lose you!" Booth lifted her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on her palm, brushing his finger's lightly over where he just kissed he looked up at her, she had not moved at all, she was still in a deep sleep.

Booth shook his head and let out a deep breath he had been holding in

*knock. Knock*

"Excuse me Agent Booth?" Booth turned his head hoping that Dr. Hayes did not hear his confession to Brennan, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need you to come and sign some paper work and when Dr. Brennan wakes up you may take her home." Booth turned back to Brennan, kissed her hand softly once again "ill be right back" he whispered to her, and then Booth got up and exited her room with Dr. Hayes.

**************************************************************************

"I love you Temperance Brennan."

Did he just say that? But love is just chemicals reacting in the brain, how could he say that he loves me? We are 'just partners.'

The last thing Brennan could remember was the explosion, her and Hodgins had taken a huge risk by letting the bomb that Hodgins had managed to make go off. They hoped it would make some kind of indicator of where they were. She new that Booth would find her!

Now laying there in what she recognised as a hospital from the sound of the monitors, Brennan tried to move but wasn't able to. She assumed that the anaesthetic was slowly wearing of and she would regain control of her body soon. Someone was holding her hand, who?

"Listen Bones…" Oh it's Booth! I new he would find me. Brennan was listening to Booth's speech, Brennan was really confused, and then she heard him say it… He loved her!!!

She didn't no what to do? What? Booth can't love me? I don't want him to love me! NO! Everyone who has told me they love me has left, my mother, father and brother, now Booth? No I can't lose him!

Brennan went back over what Booth had told her, "When you feel so strongly for someone that you would do anything for them even give your life."

I would do anything for Booth, anything but not because of love; of course I care for him it's perfectly natural, we he known each other for three years now. We spend nearly every minute of our day together but I've never thought of Booth in that way before. Well accept maybe a couple of dreams that I've had, but there only dreams! Although I do wish I could have what Booth always talks about, getting lost in someone, but don't want to have the pain of someone so close to me leaving, especially Booth!

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need you to come and sign some paper work and when Dr. Brennan wakes up you may take her home."

She felt Booth's warm breath encircling her hand then his lips on her palm, so soft and warm, the small spark of electricity she felt struck through her was amazing, "I'll be right back bone" he whispered in her ear, the warmth of his breath tingling down her neck was unbearable it sent a shiver down her spine. As she heard the door close behind Booth, she started to regain control of her body. First of all she opened her eyes. The bright, blinding light that came through the windows scared her, she covered her eyes instantly, then seeing the intense bruising on her knuckles, getting used to the light she propped herself up against the head board of the bed. Brennan just sat there thinking about what Booth had confessed to her.

**********************************************************************

"So is that it now doc? Can I take her home when she wakes up?" Booth asked while sighing of on the last piece of paper work in front of him.

"Yes certainly Agent Booth, she should be as good as new in no time." With a quick smile Dr. Hayes took the last piece of paper work of Booth, "Thank you for everything Doctor!" Dr. Hayes nodded head and disappeared down the hallway.

Before Booth went back to Brennan's room he knew he better call Angela otherwise he would be done for! He headed back to the waiting room which was still empty, he was about to press call on his cell when he heard a very familiar but angry sounding voice.

"Its room 8 straight down the hallway fourth door to your right."

"Thanks… Oh my god Hodgie I can't believe he didn't call or anything! I mean it's been 2hours. If he and Bren aren't having hot sex in that hospital bed right now he is so—"

Then she turned the corner and saw Booth standing there hands in the air, "Whoa! Ange! I didn't call because I had to sign some paper work I'm sorry! I was just about to call you then! Honest!" Angela shot Booth a accusing look then just sighed.

"Well if your not in there with Bren, having hot sex, then why aren't you declaring your love for her huh?" Hodgins let out a small snigger, which was short lived when Angela elbowed him hard in the ribs. With a glare at Hodgins, Booth looked down at his feet.

"I sort of already have—"

"WHAT?!? EPPP!!!" Angela was ecstatic but then she realised Booth was still looking shamefully at the floor. Angela stopped jumping up and down and walked a little closer to Booth. "Oh go what did she say?"

Booth continued to look at the floor, "Well…" Angela impatiently walked straight up to Booth, grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"Booth we all no she loves you even if she rejected you, you of all people know it takes her time to let things sink into that pretty little head of hers." Realising Booth's shoulders Angela started to walk to Brennan's room with Hodgins hot on her tail.

"Wait Ange I erm… well… she… wasn't awake when I told her!" Angela stopped dead in her tracks which caused Hodgins to walk directly into her. Angela spun around and glared at Booth. "Hay at least I told her!"

Hodgins let out a small snigger once again, but instead of an elbow in the rib's he was almost knocked to the ground as Angela shoved him out the way and stood nose to nose with Booth. "Seeley Booth!!! I swear to god one of these days, you will be in one of those hospital beds, and you won't have to look for the person who did you in, because she is standing right here!" for a split second fear took over Booth's face, then he regained control again.

Taking a step back, he put one hand in front of him to stop Angela from leaping forward again. "Hey! I did exactly what you told me to do, _'tell her no matter how'_ I remember you saying those exact words!" Booth smiled his charm smile and winked at Angela.

'_Oh Booth, dude, you must really want to get your head kicked in!'_ Hodgins thought to himself.

With that booth walked past Angela and made his way to Brennan's room. Angela turned round and stomped her feet, just like a little girl. Hodgins giggled once again but this tome Angela just ignored him and went straight to Brennan's room.

************************************************************************

As Booth entered he realised she was awake. Shocked at first he stopped dead in his tracks as she turned to look at him. _'Could this woman get anymore beautiful?' _

Coming out of his trance he started to head toward the bed. Brennan was looking directly at him, but he was confused. When Booth looked into her eyes all he could see was anger and she looked confused. What could she be angry about? I saved her, she is alive what more could I give her?

Confused Booth never noticed as Angela and Hodgins entered the room, he just stood there looking into her mesmerising eyes.

They were communicating with each other silently, all Angela and Hodgins could see, literally were two people staring at each other. Every once in a while one would pull a face as if asking the other a question.

At first Angela thought it was cute so she left them to it, but after a couple of minutes she decided she was bored. "Bren Sweetie?" Angela asked softly hoping it would knock her out of what ever trance Booth was putting her under, but it didn't. "Brennan, Hun, Hello? Anyone in…Bren!" Angela shouted a little louder.

Startled by Angela's loud voice Brennan jumped in shock and turned to face her best friend, "Ange! Oh hi, anybody in where?" Angela just shook her head and laughed to herself "doesn't matter sweetie, how are you feeling?"

Booth couldn't take his eye off her, he wanted to no why she was so angry? Why she was confused? "Yes I'm fine thank you Ange, I think I'm being realised today" Brennan announced with a weary smile and an uncertain glace towards Booth "I heard the doctor tell Booth earlier today."

Shock over took Booths face, he didn't no what to do! _'Oh god! She heard me! What a stupid way to tell her Seeley! God dam it!_ _That's why she's confused, but angry? Angry, does she think just because I want to be more than—"_

"Booth? Hello?" Booth had just been sitting there looking shocked, just staring at Brennan, Angela had noticed and could see the discomfort in Brennan's face and body language. She had decided to stop it. "Booth…"

Booth snapped out of his thoughts, shook his head and looked at Angela. Angela saw fear flash across Booth's face and in his eyes. "Are you okay Booth, I mean you look a little… erm—"

He coughed to try and get the attention away from what Angela was about to say. "YEA! Yea, I'm fine thanks, erm… I'm just going to… erm… go the bathroom" with that he got up with out even a glance at Brennan and walked a little faster than normal out of the room and down the halls to the bathroom.

***********************************************************************

"What? How? She was… Asleep!!!" Booth was frantic; he didn't want to tell her like that! First he wanted to make sure her feelings for him were beyond being partners then he would tell her. Pacing up and down franticly. He was talking to himself like a crazy person but he didn't care. "She's scared, yea scared just like me but how could she be angry with me? Huh, look at me! Hiding in the god dam toilets talking to myself! Man up Seeley! Just wait for Angela and Hodgins to leave, take her home and just act normal!"

He took a long deep breath, "It will be okay! As Angela would say we are Brennan and Booth!" he said to himself as he exited the toilets and made his way to Brennan's room.

**************************************************************************

"We will leave you to talk to Booth for a bit, he looked scared before for some reason, hmm… We are going to get some coffee," Angela kisses Brennan on the cheek "Want anything?"

"No thanks Ange and he looked scared? I wonder why?" Angela just shrugged her shoulder "Don't know sweetie just talk to him yea? See you soon." She started walking toward the door when she felt Hodgins place his arm loosely over her shoulders and kiss her gently on the cheek. She smiled up at him, then bumped hard into someone,

"Whoa love birds, watch where you're going" when she looked up and saw Booth's face he was smiling happily at the two of them, but he couldn't fool Angela she could see it in his eyes, he still looked scared but not as much.

"Sorry Special _Agent Seeley Booth_, we will be more careful next time," Angle said with a smirk, she pulled his head down towards her and whispered into his ear "Booth talk to her" Angela realised his head and gave him a weak smile and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Booth just stood there for a second staring at the floor, when a familiar voice sounded in his ears "Booth, is something wrong?" he looked up with a smile and walked toward her bed.

"Listen Bones, the only way that you heard you were going home today is if you where awake, but you weren't?" Booth was standing near to the bed but not to close he didn't want to scare her away.

"Booth I was awake, technically, I could not move my body but it was just because of the anaesthetic I was given I could hear perfectly well." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away just like a small child. Booth laughed softly to try and mask his worry.

"Bones did you hear me?" Brennan did not answer, she just sat there silently. Booth took this as a yes, and decided to give her a minute; he sat down slowly in the chair next to her bed. Then he heard what he thought was a sob, when he looked up he saw Brennan wiping tears away from her face. Immediately he jumped up from the chair and placed his hand on Brennan's shoulder but was hurt and surprised when she slapped it away "NO!" she shouted "No Booth, please leave"

Booth was in shock for a minute, and then regained control of his body. "Bones… I… what's wrong?" He considered holding her hand as he always does in these situations but, then decided it wouldn't be a god idea as it seemed this was his fault.

"Booth I heard you! You said that you… that you… Loved me! You love me Booth! Why? We are partners! Nothing more just partners, you're the one he drew that line, now you decide you just want to erase it? Why?" Brennan started to cry once again but this time she turned her hold body away from Booth.

"Bones, I'm sorry I didn't mean to spring it on you like this! I, I don't know what to say? I no your angry at me but why?" Brennan bit her lip nervously but she knew she had to tell him.

"Booth… you…you CAN'T love me! I don't WANT you to!"

"Bones—"

"I don't want you to love me! Everybody that has ever told me they love me has left! My mother and father then my brother, I got over it, but if you where to leave me… booth I… I don't think I would get over it; I could never get over you!" by now Brennan's sobs had turned into full on crying.

He couldn't take it anymore, Booth needed to hold her. Slowly walking round the opposite side of the bed, he stood directly in front of her. Placing his hand on her shoulder slowly but she shrugged it of once again.

"Bones I would NEVER leave you! I promise! You mean too much to me, when I thought you were dead less than 24hours ago I felt like I was dead to. If you were ever taken away from me Temperance I don't know what I would do." Booth moved towards Brennan slowly, "I promise Bones that no matter what happens I will never leave you" Booth placed his hand on her shoulder once again but this time instead of slapping it away she jumped up and clung to him.

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist gently, and then feeling her sobs lightly against his shirt, he pulled her more to him. They clung to each other for a while, until Brennan's crying stopped.

Booth pulled away slightly and placed his finger under her chin and lifted it so she looked directly at him. "Bones I know you're scared, I'm scared to. But we can get through this! All I no is that I love you Temperance Brennan and even if we do still stay just partners I will always be here for—"

Booth never had time to finish his sentence as his lips became a little pre occupied. As there lips touched both felt the electricity between them. Booth didn't respond at first as he was a bit shocked but as he realised what was happening he began to react. Gently brushing his lips over hers, his hands found its way into her hair. Booth took control of the kiss, gently brushing his tongue over her bottom lip.

Brennan let out a small groan of pleasure, leaning to the side and opening her mouth to give Booth better access. Both had never felt any kiss like it, eventually having to come up for air they reluctantly pulled away. Booth lent against her forehead, and looked into her eyes; they were no longer full with anger but with love.

"Booth I don't want to be just partners anymore." Booth let out a soft laugh, "I figured that" both laughed and Brennan pulled a way and playfully jabbed him in the arm.

"Booth I never thought I would believe in love, but then you came along. I have been feeling differently about you lately, Angela came into my office a couple of months ago and started to explain what love was to me. She told me that you loved me but I thought it impossible as you had drew that line years ago, but when she started to tell me that I was in love with you I didn't believe her. But Angela is Angela and she kept telling me over and over again until I came to realise that… I do love you Booth. I really do, Seeley Booth I love you!"

That's all it took and Booth brought his lips to hers once again but this time as well as being filled with passion it was also a kiss full of need. They needed each other and they knew it.

Then suddenly they heard a coughing noise coming from the doorway, they both froze in place. During the second kiss somehow Booth had managed to push Brennan against the wall. They pulled way from each other and turned toward the doorway, where they saw Angela and Hodgins.

Angela had the biggest grin on her face anyone could have seen, and she let out a very high pitched squeal. Brennan and Booth both looked at each other red faced then back to Angela and Hodgins in the door way. No body said a thing until Booth coughed loudly.

"Erm hello you—"

"Save it Booth! Take her home right now, and Bren I want to know every detail tomorrow morning." Angela said excitedly, "hey sweetie we still haven't found out what the 'Special' stands for, but you may find out tonight!" with a mischievous laugh Angela Winked at the couple and walked out the room.

She closed the door gently behind her, and placed a 'Do not disturb' sign on the handle, "Ange?" Hodgins asked pointing toward the sign.

"What? The way those to were at in there, I don't think they will make it to her apartment!"

* * *

Thankyo so much for reading!

Please **Review** it would mean the world, as this is my first Bones Fanftic xox (:


End file.
